


【露中】亲爱的万尼亚

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: 我也不知道我想表达什么。大概“我”是界河，“他”是西伯利亚高压。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【露中】亲爱的万尼亚

春天来了。伊万·布拉金斯基仍然很忧郁，但童音听来比冬季时更有神采。伊万对河岸说，春天来了。  
春风应是锋刃，柔柔裁就嫩绿的新叶之际，迫不及待地摆脱了这样花费耐心的精细活儿，转而铿锵有力地挥向封冻了整个冬日的河面。春风将冰面劈裂，生长出绵长的裂缝发着响亮的呼喝声，那是在呼唤远方的暖流。春风这把锋刃将云雾砍碎了，阳光得以洒落在河面上。终于分开紧握的一双双手，形状各异的大小冰排列着队沿着河流开展了新的旅途。  
伊万站在河岸边上，对我说，春天来了，要解冻了。所以他按照习惯，一年一度要跑到河岸上来告诉我，春天来了。  
阳光将冰排照亮了，好像一盏盏冰灯在我身上把我映得敞亮。冰排裂开、行走在我身上，发出雷鸣般的轰轰响声。我早就习以为常了。但万尼亚——伊万对我强调很多次，你应该管我叫万尼亚——万尼亚总是感到新奇和美丽。他坐在我肩窝里，指着这一个形状稍壮硕的说，这是大白象，那个高扬的棱角是它愤怒时举高的鼻子；指着这一个体形瘦弱的小家伙说，这是雪地里初生的白兔，正在河里扑腾着寻它的母亲。冰排是他最喜爱的春日读物。他总说从这读出了我的美丽，读出了温暖和愉悦。万尼亚托着腮坐在我肩窝上，孜孜不倦地阅读着春风，仿佛这是天地单给他这个唯一的观众精心制作的一出戏文。当冰排闪着银光、随着暖流沿途而下，毫不留情地超越了同伴，或者急刹不止，将同伴撞得粉碎时，他看的这出戏到达了高潮。万尼亚欢呼着鼓着掌，呼喊着他的母语。我听不太懂。  
万尼亚不是我哺育的子民。但他常常跑来看我。不论季节。哦，除了冬天。万尼亚说，冬天，看不见我了，很没意思。冬天的时候，他的家人应该是不高兴他走这样远的路来穿着冰鞋踩在我身上的。他们会害怕他的调皮成为凶手，将他冻死在河心裂缝下的冰水里。行走在冬季的孩子们的家人，除了惧怕他们的调皮，还将我视作同猛兽一样凶残的猎手。我好像总是无意识地猎杀了孩子的灵魂。  
可我怎么会这样残忍，将这个可爱的孩子浸泡成失去生命的标本？我倒盼望他冬天会来。我很喜欢他那双忧郁的紫眼睛、铂金色的微卷头发。我希望他闪烁着这样一双眼睛，顶着早起忘记梳理的蓬乱金发，小步小步踩在我身上，待他鼓足勇气，便用细细的冰刀在我身上划开一个好看的圆弧——我会珍惜这样好看、俏皮的花纹。那会是我整个冬日里换上的最好看的云纹大衣。  
不过没有关系。他不来找我，我就想办法去看看他。  
去看看他，意味着我要变装。原本我打算扮演成他的同胞，可是他的母语我说不太好，一开口就要露馅了。那我变作我哺育的子民的孩子吧！我变成我的孩子中最合我心意的那一个——这个孩子受了渔汛的诱惑，仓皇溺亡在我体内，我深深抱歉，于是小心翼翼守护着他的尸身，可他父母从不来向我要——他叫什么名字呢，我听见他的弟弟妹妹每年烧着纸钱，呼唤着稚嫩字迹写就的名字。那个名字在他们放下的桦皮船上写着，随着流水渐渐沉没到我手里了。噢，那么我就叫王耀吧。  
我变作了王耀，穿着红布包裹的棉袄，踩着狍皮靴子，走到万尼亚身边一屁股坐下。他很讶异地看我一眼，又羞赧地勾了勾嘴角。“我，王耀。”我指了指自己。万尼亚笑了，“我，伊万。”可我执意不这样叫他。我握了他温暖的小手，“万尼亚。”春风落在他脸上，将今早采集的朝霞涂抹到他两颊。万尼亚苍白的皮肤里有了红晕，他点点头，指了指自己，“万尼亚。”我指了指我自己，“耀。”  
万尼亚任由我牵着，走到泥泞不堪的河岸上。当春风将我身上的冰皮掘开，它会把湿润的雨季带来，大地也会变得湿漉漉。河岸边上，草甸上，山野小路上，人们居住的木屋地板上，都会变得湿漉漉的。耀是比万尼亚年长许多的，俨然是十几岁的小少年。耀牵着万尼亚，也不管解冻后路面湿滑，大步流星地行走着。万尼亚的掌心也变得湿漉漉的，他是在害怕摔跤。像万尼亚这样的年纪，长着这样一双胖腿小脚，他自然是无法迈开耀那样宽的一步的。万尼亚很快被自己的右脚绊倒了，重重坐在圆小的泥潭里。我惊觉不好，应当同仇敌忾，也一屁股坐在泥潭上，将红棉袄沾得满是泥。我的脸也满是泥，万尼亚脸上的朝霞也被泥土掩盖了。我们指着对方，捧腹大笑。积雪被春风煮成一捧捧雨水，自各家各户屋檐上洒落，化作地上的泥潭。我牵着万尼亚，整个春日，沐浴着阵阵暖风，在这些泥潭上小心行走着，赏着将视野濡染得万紫千红的花树，追逐着翻飞的蝴蝶、狡猾的小兔，远远观看母熊带孩子，一前一后地慢步在山野上。我要带他逛遍此岸的春光，也期待他带我浏览彼岸的风景。可惜他不是常常有空，我也忙着赶牧鱼群，给人们送去应季的食材、商品和财富。  
夏天到了。我诱导万尼亚在彼岸迎接我。夏天是万尼亚最悠闲的季节，他常常坐在那片山坡上，躺在草甸里，也不害怕暴雨残余的积水将他衣服浸泡得脏污。万尼亚织了一个又一个花环，总要戴到我头上去，然后又红了脸，喃喃道：“耀，好看。”我感到高兴，便牵着他迎着夏风，踩到清凉的河水里。鱼群又孕育了新的鱼群，小小的鱼啄他泡在浅滩里的小腿肚和脚丫。万尼亚痒得咯咯笑，难以自持，便双手紧握的我的腰窝。我这就发现他长高了一些。成长总是喜人的。可惜我长不大，因为王耀长不大，所以我也长不大。不，我本身就是苍老的，只不过借得这个年轻的身体，来见证面前这个稚嫩灵魂的成长。王耀是长不大了，但我让他看万尼亚长大，陪万尼亚长大，大概能安慰他对长大的渴望和向往。  
夏天到了，夜晚来得很迟很迟。所以万尼亚能够留得晚一些。我陪他，或者说是他陪着我，陪着王耀，无所事事地行走在平坦的河岸上。踩水不是新奇的游戏了。他郁闷地看我一眼，大概在烦恼无游戏可做，害怕王耀无聊。我呢，总是和善地微笑着，等他的指示，暗自想法为他取乐。我悄悄把他引到一处水草前，拨开最细嫩的一支，害里头栖息的幼虫惊得出逃。傍晚红艳艳的晚霞之下，几点星光从河边爬升起来。它们爬不够高，回不到天上了，只好成群结队地游走在半空中，有时候也爱围坐在我和万尼亚身边。我告诉万尼亚，这是萤火虫们。它们是很亲近孩子的，落在万尼亚肩头，成了泛着绿莹莹幽光的项链。万尼亚被缠得很痒，便极快地抓得一只，塞到我衣领里，害我蹦跳着要把那枚小家伙搜出来。小家伙却从他手里完好无损地飞到半空中。万尼亚咧开嘴，笑得一脸牙龈：“耀，好玩！”我撑着桨，他响亮开怀的笑声惊跑了河上放牧的鸭群，桦皮船被笑得地动山摇。这就是夏季的尾声了。  
鸭群上得岸，逐个抖去羽翅上的水珠。它们变胖了很多，万尼亚说。牧鸭人养的狗吠叫着，将鸭群赶回家去。我说当然啊，秋天到了。草叶受得秋风的亲吻变黄了，河水也被吹得瘦了。我渐渐乏了，总是不想动身，便哄骗万尼亚，我最近忙着替家人刈麦，是不得闲这样游玩的。万尼亚失落地点点头，回到彼岸去了。看万尼亚消失在对岸的白桦林深处，我放心地沉入水底，昏昏睡去。  
终于有歇息的时间了！陪伴一个孩子长大是很费心力的，我竟也产生这样的牢骚话了。可我深深爱着这个孩子，不愿离他远去——可我是不可能离他远去的，应该说，我害怕他离我远去。我也惊讶于自己这一番爱心。正准备启程南渡的候鸟奇怪地看我一眼，给我抛下了这样一个问题：您为什么爱他？您怎么样地爱着他？候鸟飞走了，也不愿多饮一啖河水。  
那么，我为什么爱他？我是怎么样地爱着他？  
我先回答第二个问题吧。  
我也不清楚我是怎么样地爱着他，但总比第一个问题要好回答。  
春风把他带到我身边来。他坐在我肩窝上看冰排流逝。他兴高采烈地鼓着掌、欢呼着。也许就是他的笑声加深了冰面的裂痕。母熊带着小熊从他眼前路过，公兔母兔挖着洞，鸟与鸟啄来泥土造了巢。万尼亚踩着泥潭，故意使坏想把泥水溅到我裤腿上，却滑了一跤，自己睡在泥潭里。他咯咯笑。我就是这样爱着他。  
夏季水鸟被放牧到河上。他蹲在草丛边，突然冒出头怪叫一声，把一滩水鸟惊得飞去、堕河、悲鸣。万尼亚探到我体内去，掬起好几捧清凉的河水，泼到我衣裤上。我不甘示弱，也以彼道还于彼身。我们耷拉着肩背，负着水分增加的重量，躺在河岸上晾晒湿透的自己和衣服。万尼亚指着晚霞和萤火虫对我说，看！我就是这样爱着他。  
秋风把太阳骗得怠工，日出越来越晚，日落越来越早。秋风粉刷着不必成日光照也变得金黄红火的落叶。万尼亚踩碎了堆积在地上的落叶，狍皮靴底沾满了红色和黄色。万尼亚从岸边果树上摘下一个果子，便招呼我吃。他把果子丢到水里了，从他脸上镇静的微笑，我知道他是有心让河也吃一口果子的。我和他并排坐在河岸上，我哄骗他说，我要给乡亲刈麦了，不得空去玩。他撇着嘴，失望地答应了。我就是这样爱着他。  
冬天我结了冰，动弹不得，我便在蜷缩在冰皮被窝里，佝偻着身子。我在水底，看鱼群慢吞吞地游过，结伴的、成对的，教我想起我们在河岸上的嬉戏；成群列队的，教我想起他扑蝶、坐在泥潭上、拉着我手和河岸上孩子的手欢呼、抓着树枝去捅蜂窝。我期待他脚着厚厚的靴子，小心翼翼地踩在我的头发、额角、锁骨、肩窝、胸腹……他的笑声回响在空旷的雪原和冰河上，兴许与冰刀刮过的痕迹一起，装扮了我无趣的素面大衣。我就是这样爱着他。  
候鸟是听不见我的回答的。但候鸟是风的使者。风的其他使者，比如碧天上飘舞的白云和雨雾，听到了我的回答。云雨把我的回答带给了候鸟。它们去了南方，一去不回头。我巴巴望着它们的背影，渐行渐远。冬天来了，我闭上眼冬眠去了——我知道我又结冰了。  
候鸟的第一个问题我忘记回答了。我强作精神，开始叩问自己：我为什么爱着他？  
我爱他，连带他的所有我都爱。我也把他的缺点和过去一并爱上了。  
我爱他的过去。他现在是个小男孩，可他从前是个男子。他顶着毡帽，穿得很厚，扛着一把枪。我不知道那是一把怎么样的枪，但我知道它忠于这个主人，能够陪他冒着枪林弹雨，直到春天。那个冬天，他到河岸上来看我。他坐在我的肩窝上，吻了吻结冰的我的脸。万尼亚说，我一定会健康完整地归来的。他笑着露出一口白牙。他说，他要保护家人，保护我，尽管他不是我的子民。然后他如候鸟一样，一去不回。过了很多年以后，万尼亚又小心翼翼地跪坐在我肩窝上，捧起河水，吻了我。万尼亚说，我爱你，可爱的河流。我对他说，我也爱你。我就是因为这样爱他的。  
我爱他的缺点。他是暴躁的、鲁莽的、饥饿的。从前他还不是扛枪的男子的时候，他是另外一个穿着貂皮外衣、戴着狗皮帽子的男子。他烦躁不安，不耐烦地尝试了好几次才凿开冰面，从我眼波里撒下渔网。捕得几尾鱼——我看他太饿了，很可怜，便着意给他搞来许多花样——花翅子、狗鱼、鲇鱼……他实在太饿了，找来树枝贯插鱼身，在河岸上筑了小小的篝火，等不及烤熟就开始吃了，差点烫伤了掌心。他没有洒盐，却吃得津津有味。他泪眼汪汪地注视着我被剖开的眼窝，诉说着对我的谢意。他说逃难一路上都没吃到这样鲜美的一顿。他从前不是擅长捕猎的山林中人，从前住在遥远西方的宫殿庄园里。有一天，他被驱逐，接着听到肃清的风声。他只好赶忙逃难了，他害怕死神的亲吻。他流着泪，对我说，他想念家乡——最后他叹着气，又往家的方向走了。我不清楚他去了哪，但我知道他不是怯懦的。他情愿死在家乡，也不愿死在逃难路上。所以我后来看到了扛枪的伊万，看到了河岸上嬉戏的万尼亚。我因此爱着他。  
我在冰底喃喃自语，幸福地昏睡过去。  
春风不久后来了。他把万尼亚送到我身边来。  
春风含笑对我说，你果真这样爱着他，爱着我。春风藏在万尼亚衣服里、毛孔里、眼睛里，操着他童稚可爱的嗓音对我说，原来你是这样爱着我。  
原来你是春风，原来你是风！万尼亚笑着将脚探到河里，他注入的暖意，加速了冰面的开裂、冰排的流逝。万尼亚欢呼道，春天来了。河水要解冻了，所以我来了。  
我说过，春风是一把锋刃。万尼亚就是这把锋刃。伊万对我念道，春天来了，他的声音还是忧郁的，但我听得出他脉脉的爱意。万尼亚把春风这把锋刃探到我体内，铿锵有力地劈裂了我冰封、僵硬的躯体。冰排就这样轰轰鸣雷，随着暖流涌动，一步步远离了我的身体。鱼群又从远处赶来结合、繁衍。它们跳啊跳，努力从下流跳到上流去，寻它们的伴侣，生下它们的孩子。我的身体渐渐温暖起来了。万尼亚伏在我身上，托着腮看着我笑，原来你是这样爱着我。  
此岸上跑来了我哺育的孩子们和他们的老师。他们的老师指着河面上的冰排，说，这像什么呀？几个孩子指着冰排说，这个像大象，这个像狐狸，那个像东北虎，这个像兔子……对岸也跑来了浅色头发、浅色眼睛的孩子，他们的老师也在教他们看冰排。孩子们隔着岸呼唤着可爱的邻国朋友：春天来了！你好吗？  
我听见彼岸的万尼亚咯咯笑了，他羞赧地垂着头，又忍不住悄悄偷看对岸扎着辫子的黑发男孩。那男孩无论如何也执着要留长头发，他说，他们民族的传说里，没有哪个英雄不留长发。万尼亚终于朝他挥挥手笑了，他说，你很好看。黑发的男孩是我的孩子，他也红了脸，说谢谢，你很好看。黑发的我的孩子指了指自己，我，王耀，耀。对岸的万尼亚笑了，指着自己，伊万，万尼亚。他俩隔着浮着冰排的长河，含笑注视着对方。 我被这样的画面陶醉了，被万尼亚拥抱着昏昏睡去，直至冰排完全跑光，直至那两个孩子终于有一天走过我身上那座桥，牵起了手，直到万尼亚问耀，你为什么爱我，你怎么样地爱着我，直到耀回答他，我是这样爱着你……


End file.
